


Bundled Up

by orphan_account



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: I feel like i made Christian too caring, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Chapter 1 finale, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bart's sick, what does Christian do?





	Bundled Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before, i hope this isn't too bad!

It was an oddly peaceful day for Christian, he had made a good amount of money so far, mostly from scamming people and selling Bart’s art.

Speaking of Bart, where is he? Christian should probably check on him more. Even though Bart seems... pretty content with being held hostage. Is Christian being too nice? Or is Bart just insane? Either way, Christian does care about the artist, though he would never admit it out loud to anyone, ever. 

Christian closes his laptop and gets up from the floor. The current place they were staying in had no furniture, but it was warm enough to not freeze to death in the cold weather. He walked out of the room into, what was once, a living room. 

Like usual, paint was thrown about on newspapers, canvases were up against a wall, with most of them painted on. Bart was huddled up in the corner of the room, with ragged blankets on top of him. Christian would have assumed he was dead, if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest. 

Upon closer inspection, Bart's nose was red and he would every now and then sniffle and hoarsely cough. Considering how cold it is, he’s probably sick. "Fuck," Christian mumbled to himself.

It's not like Christian carries around Advil or cough drops, he just fixes everything with coke. But Bart wouldn't have any of that, it would probably only make things worse. Christian should probably just go to a convenient store.

 

\--TIME SKIP--

 

As soon as Christian entered the building he heard muffled coughing coming from where Bart was sleeping. When Christian walked into the room, He saw Bart still asleep in the same place. Even with the constant hacking. 

Christian shook the sleeping Bart awake, only to have him huddle back into the blankets. Maybe he should've gotten some more blankets. But he was at least smart enough to grab a water bottle.

"Mm, what?" Bart said quietly as he peaked his head out of the blankets. 

"Take these, you look like shit." Christian put the water and Advil down beside Bart.

Bart stared at the pills, then at Christian. "What?" Christian said as he stared back.

"I.... I didn’t think you’d do anything." Bart slid his head farther out of the blankets, taking the pill bottle in his hand. Christian gruffed as he stood back up. Christian didn't want him to think he cared, because he shouldn't. Bart is a hostage Christian only uses for art. "Just take it, will you?"

Christian should go back to work, get his mind off of this and go back to scamming people. Bart, through his coughing, already took the Advil. He immediately bundled up back into the blankets, he was still freezing. Bart's face was red from the cold, even though he was sick he looked cute. Wait, no. He didn't look cute, or even remotely attractive. Christian should go and forget about this, Bart will be fine soon enough.


End file.
